


Please don't

by penguinlover44



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinlover44/pseuds/penguinlover44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a dark fiction. Please read with caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Where were you?" His deep voice called out from the darkness of our flat. I instantly froze at the door. I heard a lamp switch on, the room now having a soft glow. He sat, his starch white shirt rolled up to his elbows, a small glass in his hand as he moved his hand over top of it and stood. His long legs carried him to where I stood frozen at the door.  

" I said. WHERE WERE YOU?" He slammed a fist into the wall behind my head. I yelped in fright, my wide eyes meeting his as they bore down on me with rage. 

" Tom, I..I thought you were still shooting so I went out with a few girls from work, " I said, knowing full well that this evening had just taken a very ugly turn. 

" You went out. Dressed like that?" He asked, his jaw clenching together.  " You may as well have gone out naked!" He yelled, finally putting the glass down on the counter.  He boxed me in, a strong arm on either side of my head, his body pressed against mine.  " You know I hate when you try to make me jealous. " 

I shuddered, I did remember. He had thrown me on the bed and claimed me very roughly.  " Tom, I wasn't trying to make you jealous,  I swear! " 

One hand wrapped into my hair as the other collided with my cheek,  leaving a large red mark and a stinging pain.  He did it again and again,   my lip finally giving him the blood he wanted. He leaned in and kissed me before sucking the blood off. He leaned back, a little calmer. 

" Come to bed. " he said, chugging his alcohol.  I hesitated before the hand was back in my hair. " Now. " I went with him and the only thing he heard the rest of the night were my pleas for mercy and screams for him to stop. This was my life-married to Tom Hiddleston. 


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author makes dinner for Tom.

I got home as quickly as I could.  I made sure the living room and dining room were spotless-everything on their place.  I got out the ingredients for dinner, ensuring to cook them just as he liked them.  Seasoned vegetables with a grilled chicken breast. Chocolate pudding for dessert. Everything was set. I put on a wine colored dress and nude heels, ensuring my hair was in a low side clip and make up was light.  

He finally came home. I took his suit jacket and hung it up. I waited for him to speak, keeping a distance between us. 

"It looks perfect my dear, " he said,  taking my hand and kissing my cheek.  

" Thank you Tom. " I said softly.  

" Let's eat, " he sat down first and I followed suite. He picked up his fork and knife, cutting into the chicken.  He began to eat and I started as well.  He noticed his empty glass. " Am I just supposed to choke on this chicken without a drink?"  He changed instantly.  

" No Tom.  Would you like scotch or red wine?" 

"Wine. " he sneered at me as I quickly got up and took his glass. I filled it, keeping the bottle on the table to his left side. I didn't pour myself a glass, to which he raised an eyebrow.  " Are you not drinking? " 

"No Tom.  I'm just having water, wine always gives me a headache. "

"You give me a headache.  Now shut up and eat, " 

We finished the meal in silence. I began to clear the dishes when he pulled me into his lap. 

" Why can't you do what I ask?" His hand snaked up from my lower back to the base of my neck. " How hard is it to remember wine?" 

I didn't answer, knowing anything I said would only cause more trouble.  

" You stupid bitch. Finish clearing the table and then I'll deal with you. " He released me and I continued my task. As I stood washing dishes,  he came behind me, grinding his erection against my bottom. His hands trapped me there before one went into my hair. Pushing my head down closer to the water, he lifted my dress and tore my panties off. He rudely thrust into my dry opening. I kept quiet, my only sounds were quiet sobs as I tried to deal with the pain. 

" Shut up. You know you like this. You should consider yourself lucky. I could fuck any woman I wanted and I'm keeping you. You unworthy little whore. " his hot breath hit my ear.  After what seemed like hours, he finished,  leaving me to hold on to the sink to remain standing.  

" Sleep on the couch. I don't want to hear your pathetic crying tonight. " he said, going upstairs to bed.  

I finished the dishes, curled up on the leather without blankets still in my dress and sobbed until I fell into an exhausted sleep.


	3. First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time the author meets Tom

It was a small coffee shop on the corner but it changed my life. I was handing out orders with a huge smile on my face. He strolled in, a baseball hat and sunglasses covering his face. It wasn't until I saw a cup with Loki written on it did I realize who was standing in front of me. 

" Thank you so much. I really enjoyed the Avengers, Mr. Hiddleston, " I said quietly.  He smiled brightly at me. 

" I appreciate that darling.  Thanks for the coffee, " he said, putting some money in the tip jar. He continued to frequent my shop until he asked me out. 

While we were dating, he was the perfect gentlemen.  It wasn't until after we were engaged that I noticed a change in him. 

We were at an after party.  I was dancing with some of the women when a man decided to dance against me. I did not respond as he got closer but Tom dragged the guy away,  screaming in his face. He then took my hand and we left the party. When we got home, it was a big fight. He was screaming and i was screaming back until the first hit happened. His large hand came across my face, his knuckles brushing by my lips as he backhanded me. He looked a little shocked at himself. 

I stumbled back in shock, holding my face. I quickly picked up my purse and phone.

"I'll spend the night somewhere else, " I said, leaving.  It was over a week and a half before we spoke again. He bought gifts, made dinner,  was once again transformed into the prince I fell in love with. 

But, even the most charming man can be a demon in the night. 


	4. Nightly Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the author has to do to be able to get some sleep

Tom sat reading his script, scribbling notes in the margins as I cleaned up another dinner. Everything was fine, he looked calmer than usual.  

" Come here. " he said softly as I scurried over to his side. I stood with my head bowed, hands with fingers interlaced in front of me. 

" Yes Tom? " 

"Do you love me?" He asked,  looking up at me. 

" Yes Tom.  With all my heart, " I said with a soft smile. I thought it would convince him to be the old Tom again. I was wrong. 

"Then why is there dust everywhere?  Why did I find the house a wreck?  I let you keep your little job, let you dress yourself,  give you free rein of the house and you can't fucking keep it clean darling! " He screamed,  now standing and grabbing the back of my head. Pulling my struggling body along, he sat on our bed and forced me over his knees. His large hand came down hard on my bottom. Again and again.  My screams for mercy did nothing to stop him. He finally pushed me to the floor as I sobbed hard- my bottom feeling like it was on fire. 

" Beg to sleep in my bed. " he said coldly.  

" Please..can..I sleep next to you Tom? " I asked, wiping my tears. 

" Try harder than that. " 

"Tom, I'm begging you to let me stay in your bed.  I'm yours to deal with and I thank you for punishing me. " I said,  trying to stroke his ego. 

" Hit the light and do not cry.  If you cry, you sleep on the floor again. " hr said, moving over for me. 

I did as he asked and stiffened as he wrapped me in a warm embrace. 

" I'll never let you go. " I shuddered as he fell asleep,  clutching me tight against his body. I couldn't tell if he was trying to hold me tight or squeeze the life out of me -either way, I had to get out. 


	5. Leaving is a sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author tries to leave Tom

I listened as Tom softly snored. His deep and even breathing letting me know that the fourth scotch had driven him to sleep and he would not wake until morning.  I decided to go for it. Getting up slowly,  I pulled on my clothes,  taking money from his wallet and one credit card that I could drain, I picked up my small backpack of essential items. It was midnight by the time I got out of the flat. I ran to the bus station.  The next bus to the airport was an hour away.  I booked it quickly, finding an ATM to take the cash out of the credit card.  When I turned around,  I was surprised to see a police officer there.  " Mrs. Hiddleston? " he asked.  "Your husband called us and let us know that you were out and about. He said you must have been frightened about the fight you had earlier.  He asked us to bring you back to talk." 

I was speechless.  The law was now on his side. I silently climbed into the vehicle, knowing my next trip in an automobile would probably be a hearse. My phone rang. I answered it with a shaking voice. 

" Hhhhello?" 

" We will talk about your punishment when you get home. You will be lucky if I let you walk. You forget, I'm powerful and you are weak.  I'll always have control.  I. Own. You. " he hung up as they drove me home.  He was waiting out front. 

" Thank you officers so much. " he said, his acting skills showing.  He pulled me into a tight embrace.  The officers said goodnight and we went inside. 

" Strip. " His simple command send shivers down my spine. It was going to be a long night. 


	6. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author is punished for trying to leave.

I took my clothes off, shaking from the cool air and fear.  Tom walked around me, circling until he finally struck. He wrapped a large hand into my hair, yanking me back to stand on my toes. He breathed heavily on my ear lobe. 

" Did you honestly think you would get away? " his voice was low and dangerous.  His other hand traveled up my body, stopping at my clavicle, digging in. I whimpered pathetically as he chuckled.  He pushed me to the bedroom door, his tools already on the bed. His whip, his cane, his gag, and my least favorite- his camera and tripod. Tonight would be long and perhaps even bloody. I was so distracted by the tools, I didn't realize until it was too late that my wrists were bound and placed on a nail by the door frame. I had to stand on my tip toes to ease the pressure on my wrist.  He gave me a few body shots, things that hurt but didn't bruise. I took them, air being pressed from my lungs as he used me like a punching bag. 

"You know, I think I should have a title.  Don't you? I am your superior.  I own everything in this flat and that includes you. I called your work, you now have the flu and are off for two weeks. Two weeks to do whatever I want. Whenever I want. " he said,  stroking my body with a reassuring touch.  " So from now on, I think I like the title sir. Can you try it out for me? I want to hear it roll off that treacherous tongue. "

"Yes...sir, " I said, crying openly now. He scoffed,  slapping my face. 

" Pathetic. Stop it. We haven't even started! " He said, irritation showing on his features.  "You want something to cry about?  Fine. "

He struck me hard with the cane.  It whistled through the air before striking my back. He continued,  all up and down my back, bottom and thighs.  I did my best to stay quiet. He stood back, bringing the camera closer. 

" So..what's my title? " I could see the cameras light in my face. 

" sir, " I said quietly.  He smiled, roughly patting my head. 

" Good girl. Good little bitch. Now, what else can we do?" He walked over to his tools- using each one on me until I finally passed out from a combination of exhaustion,  fear, and shock. 

 

When I awoke, I was on a different couch, somewhere I didn't recognize.  I was clothed in my sweats and a tshirt. One of my bags sat next to me. I heard footsteps, expecting Tom. I sat up quickly, fighting through nausea and dizziness.  The well polished shoes stopped in front of me and I looked up into the face of Benedict Cumberbatch.  

" We need to talk. "


	7. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben explains what's going on

Ben sat down next to me. He sighed, ruffling his hair. 

" I came over and saw.." he paused.  I knew what he had witnessed- Tom beating my unconscious body. Me laying limp against the door frame.  

" How did I get here? " I asked,  my throat feeling dry. 

" I told Tom that you were leaving with me until he got some help. He agreed reluctantly. " he said, looking over at me. 

I sat stunned.  " Why didn't you take me to a shelter or something? " 

" Because I care for you and i didn't think you would appreciate a scandal.  I was only trying to help. " 

I felt my stomach drop. " Was?" 

"I have to take you back to him. " he said, looking heartbroken. 

" Why? " 

" He has more connections than you know.  Yes his fame is part of that but he also has contacts with very dangerous criminals.  Believe me, he has manipulated everyone in every aspect of his life.  Recently, that includes me. I never saw it coming. If i don't take you to him, he'll ruin me. Everything I worked for and Sophia and I will lose everything.  She's about to give birth. I can't afford it. I'll still be checking on you but Tom promised to be patient, given your condition." 

I shook my head, utterly confused.  "Condition? What are you talking about? " 

His eyes widened. " Oh god. You don't know yet."  He paused.  

" You're pregnant. "


	8. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author sits down with Tom

I sat down on our smooth leather couch,  the feel of it comforting in an otherwise very uncomfortable situation.  I sat across from Tom as he drank his tea. He closed his eyes, savoring the taste.  He opened his eyes, sat down his cup and turned his intense focus on me. 

" I understand Ben has told you about the baby," he said calmly.  

"Yes Tom. Do you know how far along I am?" I asked. How did I not know that I was pregnant and he did? I had felt a little sick lately but that could have been explained by my current living situation with Tom. 

" A few weeks. I have been testing your urine in the morning.  Hence why I told you to go and that I would flush. " he explained.  " Then I would use a pregnancy test with your sample.  Obviously, we need to go to a doctor now. " he stroked his lip.  " What do you think? "

" I'm a little shocked. I also don't know that children would be a good idea right now. " 

 

"Because I hit you?" He asked candidly. I nervously nodded. 

" Well, I will do my best to avoid injuring you and you will avoid making simple mistakes, like the wine. Or trying to run. Right? " 

"Of course Tom. " I said weakly.

"Plus,  maybe a baby will change me back into the man I was before. I doubt it because all I can think about is making you suffer and how much joy I get out of breaking your will." He smiled, his perfect smile, that now seemed dark and gruesome.  

" That child is mine. If you want to see the baby when it leaves your body, you will do as I tell you.  " he continued.  

" I understand Tom. " My voice was barely audible.  

" Don't mumble, " 

" I understand Tom. ." 

"Good,  now come. We have a lot to decisions to make.  "


	9. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update

Hi everyone!  Thank you so much for reading!  I appreciate all the kudos and comments.  I was pretty worried how this would go over. 

 

So couple things- 

1\. I respect Tom Hiddleston and absolutely love his work. I almost feel bad writing him as such a villain and something that is a serious issue. 

2\. I'm not sure where the story is going.  I didn't even realize it could go this far. 

3\. It's hard to commit to such a dark theme and images for me. So I am going to take a little time away. It will only be like a week. Don't fret, this story will have an ending. 

Any feedback or comments are always appreciated.  Thanks guys! 

Much love, 

The Penguin


	10. Planning for a baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author and Tom shop

Tom casually pushing a cart through a baby boutique is not an image I ever thought I would see- and yet here he was walking next to me, grinning from ear to ear. 

" What are you thinking about?  Please tell me it isn't another escape attempt, that last one was rather pathetic, "

" I want an abortion.  You don't deserve children.  Not if you will do this to them, " I whispered.  

He stopped smiling,  pushing me into an empty aisle.  " Listen very closely.  There are paparazzi everywhere.  We are the happy couple expecting.  You will not ever utter those words again or I might snap here in the store, take you to a backroom and hurt you. You know I can hurt you without leaving marks.  " he sneered, leaning down.  " I do every year when we visit your dim and poor parents," 

" You manhandling me in a store can't look good for your career Tom, " I said, knowing I would pay for saying such a thing.  

" You just wait until we get home. " 

" SO you can snap!" I said in frustration,  drawing some eyes. 

" I wasn't snapping!  You want me to snap? " He said, pulling me into the employee area. No cameras,  no witnesses for my shame as he landed wallop after wallop on my inner thigh and pressed down on my pressure points until I squealed for him to give mercy.  He let go, panting.  

" Pathetic darling, really, " he chuckled.  

We emerged and concerned employees approached us.  He gave them his large smile.

" She wasn't feeling well. Just wanted to find her a trashcan. We should probably get going," he said,  giving a wave.  I stood by his side, knowing this fight was far from over


	11. Punishment of the worst kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom wants to keep the baby and must get creative with his punishments.

Tom sat across from me at the dinner table. He ate silently, not even glancing up from his paper. He drank his scotch slowly before lifting his eyes to me. 

"You know,  I always wanted a family. The whole house in the suburbs dream- until I got to Hollywood.  The fame, the women, the drugs-my god, the drugs. " he smiled darkly.  

" Then I cleaned myself up and met you. I had just checked out of rehab and already I had found a new addiction.  You. " He said,  interlocking his fingers.   " You were sweet and innocent, thanking me for my attention. Even after our dates, you were always in shock that I would want you. I couldn't get enough.  " 

He stands, coming behind my chair.  " We married four years ago. Four years of happiness and you know why I changed? " He leaned down,  whispering in my ear. 

" When you lost MY son. Your body rejected him and me. All those nights we spent planning and dreaming-dashed to nothing. I told you to keep from stressing, to eat healthier, you didn't listen. My anger only got worse because you were ignoring my instructions.  Violence seems to be the only way you listen.  " he stroked my hair before grabbing it tightly.  

" Shall we discuss your behavior in the store? Or will you just accept your punishment?" 

I gulped, nodding.  

" Aloud if you please, " he let go. " Now. " 

"I'll accept my punishment.  Tom, you might hurt the baby. " 

He smirked, his face inches from mine. 

" Not with what I have planned, " 


	12. Mixed Signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom keeps the author on her toes.

A simple Tuesday morning.  A Tuesday like every other Tuesday.  Or so I thought.  I awoke in bed, still covered in my sheets. I knew it was past when I was supposed to be at work and before Tom got up. But the side of the bed that was his-was empty. I got up quickly, getting myself ready and raced to the kitchen. Tom stood at the stove, making eggs.  

" Good morning, " he said, quickly giving me a smile before looking down at his work of pushing the eggs around the pan. 

" Gg..good morning? " I said softly, shifting my weight from foot to foot.  He put the eggs on two plates, bringing them to the table and coming towards me. I almost stepped back, knowing flinching always made it worse. I stayed still as he pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead. 

"Come and eat. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," he smiled again.  I was too scared to move.  Was this a trick?  Was I still asleep?  

Tom immediately saw my anxiety.  He sighed and put a hand around my back, leading me to the table. 

" I decided something this morning. " he said in a suddenly serious tone.  " We are going to try and work on things. I am going to give you more patience.  I know I have to be more careful because of the baby- but so do you. So, I will work on maintaining your physical health and you will do as I say.  So starting now, at nine we both head to bed. We eat healthier and you are going to start a yoga routine while I do my morning runs. " he paused, taking a bite.  I sank into my chair, picked up the fork with a shaking hand and continued to listen.  " You will still maintain the apartment and will give me the respect I deserve. Other than that,  things stay the same. " he wasn't even looking at me. This wasn't a discussion , it was an order.  He looked up at me.  " Do you understand?" 

"Yes Tom. " 

"Good. Then eat. I didn't expend the energy for it go to waste. And the baby needs the nutrients.  Also, you should understand something else, " he picked up his plate, walking it to the sink before coming to stand in front of me. 

" I am doing this for the baby. Not you, my little whore wife. " he sneered, leaning even closer. " I may not be able to physically hurt you anymore but do not think you are safe from me. I will mentally break you down even further. Keep playing the quiet and scared mouse, it brings out the monster in me. I tried to be compassionate this morning-remember that. " he said,  standing.  " I'm off to work. Kiss?" A slight smirk tugged on his lips.  I stood, leaning up to reach his lips on my tip toes. A quick peck and he smiled again.  

"Don't forget my usual rules. The yoga DVD is in the player,  do it before I come home. Dinner as usual as well. Have a good day" and with that, he picked up his coat and was out the door, locking it behind him. 

I sat down on the couch- what the hell just happened? 


	13. Flipped A Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom being unpredictable

Days passed and the routine stayed the same. One of us would cook breakfast,  Tom would go for his run and I'd do my yoga work out. He'd shower and then I would get in after. He kissed me softly and was kind. I was still on edge. 

The day finally came. Two weeks of softness-I should have been expecting something like this. I was asleep when a rough hand slapped my behind hard. I yelped and got up quickly.  Tom dragged me from the bed and sat me on the couch.  

"Sleep well darling? " 

I nodded, getting nervous about the situation. He sat next to me, sighing and pulling me close.  

" Do you want to know what I'm thinking about right now? " 

I again nodded.  

"I'm going to berate you,  scream at you, and you are going to sit there. Do you want to know why? "  He asked, playing with my hair.  

I didn't move because I was so terrified.   

" Because I own you. " He whispered in my ear. 

All night, he screamed, calling me names and spitting in my face.  I sat quietly,  waiting for him to finish.  I knew if I tried to fight him, physical pain would be added.  

" Now, strip out of those filthy clothes and get into bed. We are going to have sex. " he helped me to stand.  " And you will enjoy it or I will ensure to keep you wanting for weeks. A little slut could hardly handle that, isn't that right? " He said, helping me out of my clothes. 

He led me to the bedroom as I tried to hold in my tears. He softly kissed me. " Relax my dear, I will be gentle...the first time. " 

That night his kisses, words, and caresses were gentle and I felt even worse than when his hands were fists.  How was I going to last nine months like this? 


	14. The Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night bed confession

Weeks went by- a few good days and then more yelling or a slap. It was a cycle. Tom was unpredictable.  I passed the first trimester and the baby was doing great.  Tom came along to doctor appointments and I could see the old Tom-my Tom- fighting to the surface as he smiled when we heard the baby's heartbeat and saw him for the first time. Tom took me out for lunch that day,  ordering for me of course, but he still was a gentleman all day.

My belly began to swell and I began to have morning sickness,  trying to be as quiet as I could to not wake him. It was on one of these very early mornings that he knocked on the door.

" Darling?  I brought crackers and gingerale. I thought you could use them. " he sounded soft. I opened the door, laying my head against the bowl. I expected him to scream or call me a stupid whore. Instead, he wiped my mouth with a piece of toilet paper, flushed it and helped me to my feet. Swinging a long arm under my knees, he carried me to bed. Bringing gingerale and crackers, he handed them to me. 

" Don't be messy. " he warned.  I nodded silently,  thankful that it was helping to stop the nauseated feeling in my stomach. 

" You know, we should come up with a name. Did you have suggestions? " He asked softly.  

I sat in stunned silence. He..he wanted my opinion?  

" There's no rush, I just thought we could talk about it. I realize that I have been.. difficult lately. " he took my hand. " My love,  I have jealousy and rage issues.  I have wanted to control you and punish you for losing my son. But, now, we can try again. You are carrying our second chance.  I want to be that man I was. I don't want to like hurting you. Deep down, I know it's wrong.  So, let me keep trying to stop. Will you help me try? " He asked,  reaching for my face. I flinched and he sighed.

" Try. "

I nodded,  staying still as his fingers brushed my cheek. He leaned in and we shared a soft and chaise kiss. 

" I love you, darling, "

" I..I love you too Tom, "

That night I didn't sleep as I felt his arms wrap around me, softly stroking my belly. If anything happened to this child, I feared what my third chance would look like.

Only a few more months and a decision would have to be made. Would Tom change and be redeemed or would I have to take this child and pray that somewhere, somehow we could get away? I lay in bed,  deeply breathing and thinking before finally slipping into unconsciousness.  


	15. Labor Pains Hurt So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author and Tom find themselves in the delivery room

A late night in September. It was a typical night.  Tom had stopped drinking,  started going to meetings and tried hard to control his temper. He hadn't hit me since I started to show and every night talked to me and the baby.  He'd kneel down and kiss my belly before he left for work, kissing my cheek or a chaste kiss to my lips.  He was becoming the old Tom. He stroked my hair as we watched the Jungle Book, a favorite for both of us. My hand went to my belly as I felt a pressure on my pelvis and belly. 

" Tom?" I asked, after a few minutes of the pain getting worse. I'd felt Braxton hicks before, but this..this hurt so much worse. 

He looked down at me and my uncomfortable expression.  

 " Darling? " 

It felt like hours until we reached the hospital,  I was breathing hard. The contractions were closer and closer together.  It was a marathon of pain, exhaustion,  and screaming.  

" Sir, we need to take her for an emergency C section, the cord is wrapped around your baby's throat, " 

By the time I was on the operating table and numbed, I was terrified.  Tom leaned down over me, our noses touching. 

" I'm right here. You are doing great.  Just focus on me darling, " his sweet breath hit my face and his manly scent washed over me. I felt his hand in my hair as he planted a kiss to my forehead.  

In the recovery room, I lay half drugged and asleep. Tom came to sit with me. 

"Our baby is beautiful, " he kissed my hand.  "We have our little family, " he welled up with tears.  I didn't say anything,  I was trying to focus on what he was saying.  I smiled at him. He smiled back and the world seemed right for a moment.  However, once the credits roll and the make up is off, sometimes the villain still lingers.  

 


	16. It's Not Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has changed, right?

Coming home from the hospital was the best feeling I had all week. Tom had waited on me hand and foot, helping me to recover with the stitches right below my abdomen.  I was rested and holding our little Emma when he came into the room. 

" She is perfect, " he smiled.  Sitting across from me, he placed one leg across the other, his ankle balanced on his knee. He just sat, watching me. I decided to question him. 

" Tom, is everything alright? " 

He sighed and sat forward.  His eyes became cold as he put his thumb under his chin, his index finger curling around his mouth. 

" Darling, what would you say about having another child?" He asked, watching me.  I sat back a little shocked. 

" Tom, we can't even have sex for six weeks. And Emma was just born. Why the rush?" 

He chuckled.  " Well, I don't have a son yet, do I? " He leaned down and kissed me. I shuddered, clutching Emma closer. He could do what he wanted with me, but if he ever tried to hurt her- I knew I'd do anything to protect her.  I kissed her forehead, fighting back tears as he walked out, closing the door behind him. 


	17. A Final Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been tough to come up with any kind of ending to this little saga. If you do not like this ending, please give me some feedback. But for now, this is it. :) thanks for the comments and kudos!

I rocked Emma in her nursery as I heard the front door open.  It was well into the night, Tom had gone out again and was now home. I could hear him shuffling about in the darkness,  and then I heard a sound that broke my heart.  A woman's giggle. I looked down at Emma, pressing my forehead against hers. She was sleeping and I was relieved. Setting her down,  I checked the monitor and adjusted my robe. My fists clenched and I fought back the tears I knew would be streaming down my face as soon as I opened the door. The door was silent and I walked lightly on the expensive carpet.  There by the front door was Tom. His date was spread eagle on the small table where we put our keys as one of his arms helping to support her and keep her pressed against him. His fingers inside her, pumping hard as she tried to stifle her moans.  I could hear her opening his pants. 

"Oh god..Tom. .." 

I decided to interrupt. Clearing my throat, I turned on the light closest to me.  "As if you weren't enough of a bastard already,  Tom, " 

He quickly dropped his date. She landed with an oomphf on thr table before standing. She pulled on her little skintight dress. He turned to face me, his pants undone and face flushed. " I didn't realize you would be awake." 

"You won't have to care about that much longer. I'm taking Emma with me and I'm leaving you. " I tried to sound brave. He chuckled,  handing his date her coat.

" Janette, it has been a pleasure but I need to speak to my wife alone, " he gave her a charming smile. She quickly nodded and ran out.  " Now, let's talk about this. Three years is a long time to throw away over a single act of indiscretion, " he came closer to me. I backed up, hitting a wall.  

" Single act? I'm not even going to respond to that. Emma and I will be gone in the morning.  You try and stop me? I'll call the police and your parents. I memorized their number before you took my cell phone. They know what kind of monster you are, " 

He shook his head.  "Do you want to play this game darling? " He had a dark smile as he approached me.  I screamed before he clamped a hand over my mouth. I froze in terror.  

" Our games are just beginning, " 


End file.
